Opposites Attract
by Delena-Temptations
Summary: Elena has had the worst day of school. She's forced to go to detention where she meets Damon Salvatore. He'll either make her day much better, or be another nuisance. Fluff - NOT A LEMON!


Elena rushed to her next class upon hearing the bell sound loudly throughout the large school, expertly maneuvering around the students who felt the need to walk slowly like they had nowhere to go. Her class was all the way on the other side of the school; she didn't have time to wander aimlessly around the halls.

"Shut up Caroline, please," she in a loud annoyed voice. Caroline huffed quietly to herself and walked ahead of her, causing Elena to sigh. She rolled her eyes, but knew later on she'd have to apologize to her best friend. She just wasn't in the mood today..not for anyone. From the moment she woke up this morning everything went downhill. She walked around with all smiles almost 100% of the time; surely she reserved the right to bitch every once in a while and not pretend her life was perfect.

The bell had just rung the second Elena stepped into her accounting class, earning a look of disapproval from Mr. McDonald. She wasn't particularly fond of him so she didn't let his expression make her day any worse than it already was. She rushed to her seat and whispered "shit", while running a hand through her silky, chocolate brown hair. Since she wasn't seated when the bell rang, she'd get a tardy...3 tardies for one semester and you'd be suspended. Elena promised herself she'd do whatever it took not to be late again, and then proceeded to take out her textbook and notebook, keeping her eyes glued to the clock. _One more class_. She thought to herself over and over again. One more class and she could go home and sulk I'm her misery.

Elena survived most of accounting trouble free when at the last 5 minutes a vibration, followed by a generic ringtone cut off Mr. McDonald's sentence concerning stock trades. A topic she wasn't very interested in. At first Elena was ecstatic someone was dumb enough to leave their phone on so that she'd get a break from his monotonous, paralyzing voice, but upon realizing it was coming from her purse she closed her eyes. She grabbed it from the floor, shuffling through her purse to retrieve her cell phone and turned it off. _Can I ever get a fucking break? Who's calling me during school, anyway?_ "All right, whose is it? Bring it to me," Mr. McDonald said. Elena looked down at her desk and hoped he wouldn't notice her odd behavior.

"Bring it up Elena, now." He said in a stern voice. "And that'll be a half hour of detention." Elena stared at Mr. McDonald with a mix of horror and anger plastered on her face. She'd never gotten a detention in her life and believed he just didn't like her and vowed to make her life miserable.

"B-but please. This is the first time my phone has ever gone off in class!" She could feel her face getting hot and she sprang from her seat to give her teacher her phone. "You know what, whatever. Take it."

Before he could yell at her even more the bell rang. Elena quickly got her belongings and rushed out of the door only to bump into Caroline. "Oh God, sorry Care, for bumping into you just now and yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." Elena wasn't going to mention the fact she got detention, it wasn't something she was proud of.

Caroline stared at her silently for a few seconds and shrugged. "It's okay Elena. I was never mad at you anyway."

Elena let out a nervous laugh as Caroline smiled at her. "Thank God. I can't have my best friend pissed at me, can I?" She pulled her in for a quick hug and turned to walk away. "I'll text you later Care!" She called at her over her shoulder.

This time, Elena was in her seat for her last class before the bell rang. Everyone piled inside chatting amongst themselves. She offered students who glanced at her a quick smile and sank farther down in her seat. All she wanted was get detention over with and go home.

* * *

School was over, finally, and Elena walked inside room 107. She was the first person to sit down, besides the teacher who sat with his feet on the desk, magazine in hand. Elena anxiously looked up at the clock above the dry erase board. She did not want to be the only person in here alone with Mr. What's-his-name. Normally, when she walked passed this classroom, there'd be about 10 students bored out of their minds in here.

"Yeah, see ya later," a voice said while entering, taking a seat right next to where Elena was seated.

She looked over at him through the corner of her eye, making sure she didn't make full-on eye contact with him. Elena had seen him around school before. He was considered one of the most "popular" seniors in school; if by popular meant a man whore who got drunk and took advantage of girls. At least that's what people often said about him. Damon Salvatore was his name. He had an older brother, Stefan, who was a sophomore in college and the complete opposite of his idiot brother.

A lingering silence filled the classroom and Elena folded her arms over her chest. The teacher got up from his seat in front of the room and closed the Sports Illustrated magazine. "I'll be back. You two better not go anywhere unless you want to be here again tomorrow." With that, he walked out of the room, his footsteps loud against the floor before fading away.

The two of them in a room alone made Elena very uncomfortable. He made this feeling come over her that many other girls probably felt, but she didn't want to be like them. She was smarter than that. Although, she had to admit he was extremely attractive and had the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen.

"Why are you in here? I mean, I've just never seen you here before." He asked her in a tone that seems fairly curious.

She turned her body towards him and sighed. "My phone went off in class and that ass Mr. McDonald sent me here. I take it you come quite often." Elena had no idea why he was talking to her. She didn't feel like making conversation with anyone, but vowed to be as nice as possible.

Damon shrugged a shoulder and smirked at her. "No, not too often. I see you around a lot, though and you don't seem like the type of girl who'd be in detention."

"You got that right." Elena responded quietly.

All of sudden Damon rose from his seat next to her to move to the one in front of her. Elena frowned and stared at him. "Uhm, what are you doing?" She asked, straightening her posture. He wasn't about to catch her off guard by trying to do something sneaky.

"I'm not doing anything, yet." Damon spoke the last word under his breath, but Elena wasn't deaf. She heard what he had said.

Elena opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when Damon interrupted her.

"Why haven't we talked Elena? I'd really like to get to know you."

"Do you want to know the truth? It's because everyone around here says you fuck girls only to dump them or cut off contact with them all together. I don't want to be associated with a guy like that." Elena answered in the most truthful way she could. If he turned out to be different, sure she'd talk to him.

Damon laughed loudly and shook his head. "That's not true. Yeah, I get drunk and party but I don't go around sleeping with every pretty girl I see. I don't strike you as a person who'd believe such rumors Elena."

Elena raised her eyebrows. Maybe Damon wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. He actually seemed like a decent guy who'd be fun to be around with.

"I'm sorry Damon, you're right. I shouldn't judge you before getting to know you a little better."

"Thank you." He said in a satisfied tone.

For the first time all day Elena smiled at Damon and meant it. He was the first person to make her day a little better. Moments later, Damon leaned in; eyes closed which caused Elena to lean away.

"What the hell Damon! After 'Oh, I don't sleep around with girls' you try to kiss me. We haven't even known each other for 5 minutes!" She exclaimed, looking at him in disbelief.

Damon's eyes snapped open and he let out a groan. "I'm so sorry Elena. I can't control myself around you, that was stupid and I'm sorry. You can't blame me for thinking you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

His compliment melted some of Elena's anger and her expression softened. "Well thanks Damon. I think you're attractive, but you don't see me flinging myself at you. I mean have you no self re…"

Elena was interrupted by the feel of Damon's warm lips on hers. She kissed him for only a second, and then pulled away. Her face was red from embarrassment. How many times did she have to tell him she wasn't that type of girl?

To her surprise, she wanted more.

Damon grabbed Elena's hand roughly and pulled her out of her seat to his lap. She crashed her lips on his as his hands roamed over her back and shoulder blades only to slip under her shirt. His cool hands sent a chill down Elena's spine. A moan slipped from her lips, eliciting one from Damon as well. She took his lip in between her teeth and tugged on it gently.

"You aren't as innocent as you look Ms. Gilbert." He said, breaking the kiss to smile at her.

Elena rolled her eyes and brought his lips to hers once again. "You can do that to a girl." She admitted in between soft, sensual kisses. The amount of passion between the two of them was too much to handle. Elena placed both hands on either side of Damon's face and tangled her fingers in jet black hair while kissing him deeply.

Damon stood up from behind the desk, holding Elena close as he walked to the back wall of the classroom. He pinned her to the wall and left a trail of light kisses down the side of her face and neck, sucking and nipping at her skin.

"Mm, Damon." Elena whispered as she closed her eyes and grinded herself against the large bulge in his jeans. Elena could feel the arousal pooling between her legs.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this right now, Damon." She said breathlessly. Her body didn't agree with her words because she continued to tighten her legs wrapped around his torso. "What if he comes back?"

Damon groped her breast beneath her shirt and lifted his eyes to hers. "Then he'll get one hell of a show." He said as he smirked at Elena and thrusted his hips into hers.

"Oh my God." Elena barely uttered through a loud moan. His movements sent a surge of electricity coursing through her body. There was a chance the teacher wouldn't come back. It had been 15 minutes since he left. She was about to strip Damon down until footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. They became louder and louder.

Damon quickly released Elena from the wall and they sat back down in their original seats. Both of them were flushed, especially Elena. Damon had his hands in his lap to hide the evidence of what they'd been up to.

The teacher came around the corner and stood in the doorway. He looked at the two of them suspiciously and narrowed his eyes. All three of them looked from one another and seconds later he shook his head. "You're dismissed. Get out of here." He turned around and left the two of them alone in the classroom.

Elena rummaged through her purse and retrieved a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her number and folded the paper in half. Elena slung the purse over her shoulder. "Here" She said, walking over to him, setting the small piece of paper in Damon's hands. She bent down to kiss him in a way that meant she didn't want this to be the last time they saw each other. He'd have no problem taking the hint.

"Call me and we can finish what we started." Elena smiled at him and walked toward the door. She took one last look at Damon, who was staring at her with a grin. He winked and she left the room, anticipating the moment she'd get that phone call.


End file.
